


That?

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes saveing the fucking world doesn't seem worth it when Tony is in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Beta'd fanfic its a bit grueling having someone critic your work but I know its for the best. Thank uyou to the lovely Christine.

Tony was positioned nicely on top of Steve, slowly grinding down as his hands rested in blonde hair. The stronger of the two was attempting to gain the upper hand but failed with every breath taking kiss he was given. He was finally about to submit when--

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

 

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?!" Tony let his head rest on the large, toned chest. Even through the shirt, he could feel the heat Steve was giving off. He wanted to have that shirt off...along with a few other things, but...

 

"Duty calls Tony, come on," Steve motioned for Tony to get off, the mechanic just huffed and slide onto the bed.

 

"Every time! Have you noticed that? I haven't had time with you in a month without somebody," he complained, "somewhere, needing The Avengers!"

 

Tony continued to complain as Steve bent down, undressing himself and pulling on his Star Spangled uniform.

 

“Be patient Tony, maybe if you're a really good boy, and play nice with Fury, I'll let you try that thing you've been wanting to do for a while now."

 

"That?" Tony asked, eyes blowing wide.

"That." Steve said leaving the room chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sobs internally*


End file.
